ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of The Vulpimancer Part 3
Narrator (Joey): "Last Time On JOEY 10..." Clip Run Through... Joey: "How do you no my name?" Steph: "Why wouldn't I, after all I am your sister." Next Clip K8: "I'm K8." Next Clip Aggregor: "Yes I am the all powerful Aggregor!" Next Clip Vilgax: "Well good job, you pointed out the obvious!" Next Clip K8: "It's gonna be ok." Joey: "Yah, once I kill Aggregor." Theme Song 'It's night and Joey, K8, and Steph are sleeping in the treehouse and Joey wakes up.' Joey: "Sorry, but I have to kill this guy." 'Joey walks out of the treehouse and goes to Aggregor's and Vilgax's camp.' Aggregor: "I knew you would come!" Joey: "Yah yah yah I came, now lets get down to business." Vilgax (Pulling out his sword and activating the Shield of Ziegel): "I thought you'd never ask." 'Aggregor gets in battle position with his staff, as does Vilgax, while Joey slaps down the watch.' Joey: "SoulMake! Inside of every man, there is a warrior SPIRIT!" Aggregor: "No time for your stupid jokes!" 'Aggregor blasts SoulMake and he turns invisible so the shot goes through him. SoulMake blasts a laser, through his eye, at Aggregor.' SoulMake: "You learn something new every day!" 'SoulMake shoots a laser at Vilgax but he blocks it with his shield. Vilgax then lunges at SoulMake with his sword. SoulMake gets hit and falls down as he reverts back to human. Vilgax takes a strike at Joey but he is parried by something.' Something: "Nice to meet you. I'm CJ Levin." Joey: "Nice to see you. How did you absorb Taydenite? We're thousands of miles away from any Taydenite source." CJ: "Tell you later." 'CJ grabs Vilgax's sword and hands to Joey. Vilgax steps back and points his gun at me and CJ. A green fire bolt shoots at the gun and it explodes.' CJ: "Joey, meet Matt. While I was trying to track Rooko, I needed some...extra help. So I came across this green Pyronite." Joey (Awesomatrix recharges): "Cool. I'm in the orange!" 'Joey slaps the watch and Matt walks up to the group. Vilgax runs away to their ship.' Icicle: "Looks like your partner ditched you Aggregor!" Matt: "What you gonna do now?" CJ: "He's gonna run." 'Aggregor runs away but Icicle freezes him.' Icicle: "Freeze! Hey guys, look, he's actually a good listener." 'Vilgax and Aggregor's ship beams Aggregor into the ship and they fly away.' Icicle: "Bye bye! Now CJ, you haven't been thinking, Alfired's a Calotra." CJ: "So." Icicle: "So he's gonna be on Colotrania." Matt: "That's where were headed." Icicle: "After we kick Aggregors butt." 'Icicle grabs CJ and flies up while Matt does the meteor surf trick and flies up after them. They break through the bottom of the ship and they land in the ships ammunition dump.' CJ: "Matt...light it up." 'Matt shoots fire bolts at everything in the room and then Icicle makes a shield of ice around them. They jump out as the ship blows up.' Icicle: "Woo-Hoo!" 'A ship comes flying past them as the top hatch carries them in.' Rooko: "How you like the new Proto-Ship I made." Icicle: "You lied to me CJ?" CJ: "He told me he needed an entrance." Matt: "Well CJ you told me you needed a Plumber and you got one TEMORALILY." Icicle (Reverting back): "What do you mean?" CJ: "I asked my dad if I could have a Plumber from the Academy and I rented Matt." Matt: "At your service any time." Rooko: "We got a bigger team now." Joey: "I like it. Lets go back to Earth." Later, on Earth... Steph and K8: "Nice to see you." Joey: "What are you two doing here?" Steph: "We're living on Earth now." K8: "We're apart of team Joey now." Joey: "Team Joey? I like the name, very...proper." Rooko: "I think that this team just gets better and bigger and better." The End... Characters= *Joey Mutno *CJ Levin *Matt (first appearance) *Steph *K8 |-| Villains= *Aggregor *Vilgax |-| Aliens= *SoulMake *Icicle Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10 Category:Specials Category:Multi-Part Episodes